


Cleaning Out the Closet

by gabrielleabelle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielleabelle/pseuds/gabrielleabelle





	Cleaning Out the Closet

It was time for Spring Cleaning and Buffy was clearing out the closet, trash bag on one side of her and feather duster on the other with a vacuum at ready. Spike was pacing behind her, talking about his latest demon scrape.

"And so he said, 'Hey, you're the Slayer's bitch.' And I said, 'Hey, mate, I'm _no one's_ bitch.' And then he showed his teeth, big nasty things like a dental nightmare, and was all, 'Well, prove it.' And then I hit him with that one punch. You know the one, luv. The left swing that knocked that bloke's teeth out that one time."

"Yeah," she said, only half-paying attention. Instead, she was getting to the bottom of a huge pile of old papers that probably should have been filed away somewhere but were instead going to get shredded and tossed. Buffy wasn't big on the record-keeping. Dawn would disapprove if she were there.

There was a book underneath it all. It had obviously been there a while as it had left an indentation in the carpet beneath. It was unmarked on the outside, and Buffy's eyes widened as she opened it up.

"So that's when the smaller demon jumped in. Like a little munchkin clawing at my legs. I kicked that one in the - "

"Spike, honey? What's this?" Buffy interrupted, leafing through the worn pages.

Spike abruptly stopped his story as he realized what Buffy was holding.

"Uh...that - "

"This is all poetry. About me." She knew he had dabbled in poetry, but she didn't know he'd written so much of it. And so extensively. And...

_Stolen tastes of paradise whilst under Cupid's spell_

"Hey, this one's dated 2000. How far back do these go?"

With a speed only a vampire could have, Spike snatched the journal from her, shutting it and walking across the room defensively. "Weren't planning on showing you those anytime soon, luv. Some are a bit...intense."

She stared up at him from her place on the floor, surprised at his reaction. He was _embarrassed_. That was...just so cute.

She stood, gingerly walking around the piles of junk cleaned out from the closet. Spike watched her warily.

"Finish helping me clean this all out," she said. "Then, could you read me some?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You want me to read it to you?"

"Yeah. I mean, we can start with some of the light stuff, if you want. But...you know I don't mind 'intense'." She grinned. "Especially if you use your sexy voice."

There was a time when everything she did with Spike was wrong. Now his genuine smile let her know she was finally getting things right. He nodded, placing the journal on the nearby dresser and stepping forward to grab one of the garbage bags.

He paused. "You know they all pretty much say the same thing."

"What's that?"

"I love you. Just...some say it in a rather roundabout, hostile way."

She laughed. "I looked forward to hearing it."


End file.
